<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret by Tinybelieverbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707753">Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug'>Tinybelieverbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Daily Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Past Dialogue, Regret, So bee Realized after, but it happened, he has a little passenger in his spark, i guess?, oh boy, stuff happened, the ending was written a day after the first half, there is two different vibes I wasn't aiming for, yeah that fits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee goes to his and Blitzwing's secret meeting place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzwing/Bumblebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Daily Prompts [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another quarantine fic, BUT this one was written in two days because It's hit me. Primus I don't have any motivation, but I did get this done instead of homework. ANyWay, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Bumblebee knew he shouldn’t be going to the meeting place, especially after what he last said to Blitzwing, but it didn’t matter. It was Their day, and he was going to Their place, even if Blitzwing wouldn’t be there. Even if he knew Blitzwing wouldn’t be there, even if that first time was an accident (though the second time was very much not).</p>
<p><em> “ </em> <em> Jou’re back.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “I said I would be, Blitzbrain.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “If ve are going to do zis, zen ve should drop ze degrading names.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Will I not be called Bug then? Cause I’m not one. I’m a minibot.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Vould jou rather be called Mini?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No. Bug is fine. For now, Blitzbrain.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could Bumblebee have been so stupid! He knew he was getting to deep, but how could he notice his Stupid Feelings when Blitzwing practically ratted out the Autobots (though Bumblebee was also at fault, when he told Blitzwing where they live)? Why was he even going back? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t know why, but he was still going, and he definitely wasn’t expecting Blitzwing to be there. He wasn’t! He just wanted to go. To leave that stupid warehouse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to see if Blitzwing was there, maybe. He wanted to see what became of their little hideaway in Old Detroit, if anyone knocked it down yet (not that buildings ever get knocked down, at least on purpose). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he just wanted to see Blitzwing. Just maybe, deep within his spark, he wanted to see Blitzwing. Bumblebee shook his head, walking through Old Detroit, poking his small head around corners where ‘Cons might be hiding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked, all the way to the path, then ducked under a barely standing doorway, then took the three steps into a hole. It was Their place, one Bumblebee had found and thought it was perfect (even though Blitzwing could barely fit). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blitzwing? Are you here?” Bumblebee asked into the empty space, knowing he wasn’t there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why would he? Bumblebee was so mean to him, and it’s been two weeks since the last time they saw each other. He should’ve tried to see him before, he should’ve tried <em> harder </em> with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should’ve told him. He <em> can’t </em> tell him now, and he <em> should have. </em> But now, because of what <em> he </em> said, he can’t tell Blitzwing of the little accident in his chassis. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Blitz, we did it.” He said, quietly into the air that took his secret to the wind. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>